1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control circuit for a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
One function of a hard disk drive (HDD) is a normal operation state (ACTIVE), which is used to show whether the HDD operates normally. Another function is a staggered spin-up, which allows a computer to spin up the HDDs in sequence to reduce load on a power supply when booting. However, a normal design of HDD usually includes the function of the ACTIVE. The function of the staggered spin-up may be lacking from the design, and thus not present. Thus, the HDD can carry out the function of the ACTIVE only.
Therefore, there is need for improvement in the art.